


A Special Boy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: About five years after season 11, Uncle Spencer notices his namesake, Hank Spencer Morgan, may be a genius in his own right.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“You know, Morgan,” Spencer said, looking up from the kid’s table. “I’m pretty sure Hank takes after his uncle.”

Spencer had introduced 5-year-old Hank to his favorite game, chess, nearly six months before and ever since, the young boy had picked up extraordinary skills with lightning speed.

“He is all Dad,” Morgan said, stooping down to rub his son’s head, watching as Hank moved his king to F4.

Spencer’s mouth dropped open. “These are moves I wouldn’t even expect from an amateur adult player, no less a child, who I only introduced the game to 6 months ago. If he keeps going like this, he could be a professional player in less than a decade.” Spencer was beaming. He loved this kid more than words could possibly express, so watching him excel at the game he loved, was a joy he couldn’t even begin to describe. Nothing could do the feeling justice.

Morgan and Savannah looked on from behind as move after move Spencer played his hand, and move after move Hank caught him by surprise. As Hank made his final move, he smiled. “Checkmate, Uncle Spencer.”

With that, he got up from the table, gave his uncle a hug and went upstairs to read, which he was doing at a high school level. He was knee-deep in Lord of the Rings at the moment.

Spencer just sat cross-legged on the floor, resting his head in his hands, stunned that he was just beaten by a 5-year-old.

“I think I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen you speechless, Spencer,” Savannah chuckled. 

Hank had since run upstairs, but Savannah and Morgan were getting dinner ready and Spencer was staying. “Hank!” she screamed up the stairs, “Dinner will be ready soon, so get washed up!”

“Ok, mom. Can I bring my book to the table tonight? I’m at a really good part.”

Savannah looked back at Morgan and mouthed, That okay with you?

“Yea,” Morgan yelled up at his son, “Just for tonight.”

All three laughed as they heard Hank let out a drawn out yes from his room. “So, Boy Genius,” Derek said, turning towards Spencer, “You got your butt kicked by a 5-year-old?”

“Apparently so,” Spencer replied happily. “You know, you two might want to think about having Hank tested. I can almost guarantee his IQ is through the roof. It might even be higher than mine. He could be in accelerated classes and graduate college before he’s 15.”

“Woah, slow down there,” Savannah said, feigning fear. “My baby’s barely 6. So you think he’s a genius?”

Spencer smiled wide, recalling all of the amazing things Hank had learned in a short period of time. “I really do, you guys. His reading level is practically off the charts. He’s extremely inquisitive. He can beat me at chess, which is saying a lot considering I’ve played through every permutation there is. He’s very much like I was at that age. Now, granted my parents had no idea what to do with me, so they stuffed me in every accelerated program they could, and Hank has a stable family life, but...all I’m saying is that he’s special.”

Morgan beamed. His “little brother” and his son were very much alike. “Well, we know that.” He continued jokingly, “But what makes you think he takes after you. I’m not a genius?”

Savannah rolled her eyes at her husband’s tone; he was extremely intelligent and good at his job. There was no denying that, but Spencer’s brain worked on a level no one could understand, and their son seemed to be on the same path.

“You know what I mean, Morgan,” Spencer said cutting his eyes at his best friend of nearly 15 years.

“Yea, kid, I do,” he said before looking back at his wife. “I guess we’ll have to keep an eye out for him, look for some programs, maybe?”

Savannah swallowed hard. Her baby was getting so big, so fast. “I guess we will. Hey, Spencer. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes, you wanna go upstairs, make sure he’s all washed up?”

“I’m on it!” he said, running up the stairs after his namesake.

Five minutes later, Hank made his way down the stairs on Spencer’s back, book in hand, talking to his Uncle about how Strider’s name wasn’t Strider. “It’s Aragorn!” Hank said excitedly, bouncing up and down, “and he’s the heir of Gondor! This book is so cool. Thank you for giving it to me.”

“Anything for you, kiddo,” Spencer said, putting the boy down and kissing his forehead. “You’ll have to let me know what you think of it once you’re finished.”

Hank sat at the table and reopened his book, eager to figure out the fate of the heir of Gondor. “Are you gonna stay after dinner, Uncle Spencer?”

“Depends,” he said, looking toward Savannah and Morgan, “What time should you be in bed?”

Morgan looked at the clock on the table. “He can be up for another couple of hours.”

Hank looked excitedly at his uncle, “So can you stay until I go to sleep? Maybe you can read some of Lord of the Rings while I fall asleep?”

A small, but no less bright smile formed on Spencer’s face. “Of course, Hank.”

“Awesome,” he said looking down at his book, his eyes moving at the speed of light. “Plus, I wanna beat you at another game of chess.”

“Hey,” Spencer said looking between Hank and his parents, “What makes you think you can beat me again?”


End file.
